Revenge: SDR2 NagitoxHinata
by DramaticAobooty
Summary: Sequel to Resonate. Hinata had had his way with Nagito. Now it was Nagito's turn.


It had seemed like a normal day to me. Everyone was going about their day the same as always. Komaeda and I had gone back to the way we were before that thrilling night of lustful sex occured. I acted like he was nothing more than garbage to me and that was all he'd ever be. But If I would be honest with myself, that was the most exciting thing I had ever done. The thought of Komaeda under me, begging for more, begging for me to fuck him harder kept me awake many nights and caused me to play with my body until I reached my release to the thought of him.

The sun began to set and everybody began to make their way back to our rooms, including me. That was before I felt something hit me in the back of my head and the world turned black around me, my body crumpling to the beach sand.

"Hinata-kun~" I heard a familiar voice pur into my ear. My hazel eyes slowly wavered open, staring at the one who kidnapped me. Komaeda. "You're finally awake~" He purred again, stroking at my chest. "I was starting to wonder if I had killed you."

I tried to sit up, but I soon noticed my arms were tied to the headboard of the bed. My clothes had been tossed carelessly on the floor. My body was in full view to Komaeda. "What are you doing?" I asked with a scowl.

"Isn't it obvious, Hinata-kun? I'm returning the favor of the other night." He chuckled. His finger glided over a nipple, tugging it playfully which earned him a gasp. "It's my turn to use you, Hinata-kun."

I opened my mouth to tell him to release me, but the words disappeared and were replaced with a moan as his tongue flicked over a pink nipple. His skilled mouth closed around it and suckled it, tugging on it. When he finally freed the pink bud, it stood erect and ready for more attention. He chuckled and moved to the second one. Oh how sinful his mouth was, grazing over my heated flesh. He made my body arch up when his lips parted from my flesh. I watched him make his way down my body to my aching cock.

There. I needed his attention there. "K-Komaeda..." I whined when I felt his calloused fingers brush over the head. "Please..."

His lips curled into a teasing smirk. "Oh, Hinata-kun. Don't you know begging is disgraceful?"

I scowled when he repeated the very same words I had said to him. His hand wrapped around my length, pumping me into full erection. His hands were rough against my aching sex. Much better than my own hands. Komaeda knew right were to touch, right where to tease. My eyes rolled back into my head when his hand cupped and massaged my balls. I already felt on the edge. My eyes popped open when he grazed the head of my member with his tongue, grinding it against the slit in the head. I couldn't control my hips as they bucked up into the wonderful wet heat. I wanted more. I wanted him to take me into his mouth. I wanted him to fuck me into the mattress the same way I had fucked him.

I strained against my bindings when he took me into his mouth, causing me to moan loudly in pleasure. Oh it felt so good to have his mouth on me. It was even better than his hand. I looked down at the other male sucking at my length as if it was some delicacy. But the feeling didn't last long as he pulled away and pushed my legs back.

My knees nearly touched my head as he bent my body in half. "Wh-What are you- OHH~" I moaned loudly as his tongue sunk into my twitching needy hole. I could feel him thrashing his tongue around, tasting my insides. He looked at me as I moaned out for him, his eyes full of amusement.

"You're such a dirty boy, Hinata-kun." Komaeda teased, pulling back and licking his lips. His hands moved to push his pants down to reveal his hot throbbing erect cock. I trembled as he ground his cock between my ass cheeks. "Tell me how badly you want me, Hinata-kun. Tell me how badly you want my cock buried inside of you, fucking you until you pass out. Beg me to shove my cock up your tight dirty ass."

I didn't want to beg for him. I didn't want to disgrace myself like that. But I couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it, Komaeda, fuck me already." I growled. Obviously that wasn't the way he wanted it.

"Tsk, tsk, Hinata-kun. Do as I say or I'll leave you tied to the bed with no satisfaction." He chuckled, pressing the head against my hole, teasingly pressing in only to pull out.

With a groan and a whimper, I finally gave in. "I need your cock buried deep inside me! Please, Komaeda! Please fuck me into the bed! Make me scream!" I begged, pressing back against his cock like an animal in heat. That's exactly what I was.

I watched as a satisfied smirk crossed his face and in one movement we were pressed together skin to skin. It burned so badly as my ass stretched to accomadate his girth inside of me. Komaeda took little time to let me adjust before he began to eagerly buck up into me. My moans of pain and pleasure filled the room along with his grunts. He gripped my hips, pulling me back to slam into me harder and harder.

Drool slid down my chin. My eyes rolled back into my head. My head fell back. My back arched up. "Not... Not hard enough!" I growled.

He simply chuckled and leaned over me to nip at my ear. "Such a demanding little slut." He whispered into my ear. His hips jerked forward. I screamed in ecstasy when I felt him press against my prostate. Komaeda licked the drool from my chin before shoving his tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues battled for domaniance while our bodies joined together over and over again. So close. I was so close to reaching my climax.

As if knowing I was almost at my limit, Komaeda grabbed my cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me, you little slut. Cum all over my hand." My body began to tremble and in mere seconds I screamed out his name, dirtying his hand with my cum. "Yes... tighten around me." He gasped, letting out a strangled moan as he filled me up with his own release.

He pulled out of me and smirked as he watched his release dribble out of my abused hole. "You belong to me. Do you understand, Hinata-kun?" He said, tilting my chin up.

I panted softly, my mouth slowly forming into a smirk. "Only under one condition."

"Hm? A condition? And what would that be?"

"Next time... don't tie me up."

Komaeda smirked at the thought of a next time. He reached up and untied my hands. Before he realized it, I had him on his back. "Now it's my turn." All night, the room was filled with moans, slapping skin and begs for more.


End file.
